superman_guardian_of_mankindfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor
'Lex Luthor '''is the main antagonist of ''Superman: Guardian of Mankind. ''He is Superman's archenemy and is a megalomaniacal mult-billionaire businessman as well as one of the most intelligent individuals in the world. He is the owner and CEO of LexCorp. Biography Personality Lex Luthor is a power hungry and sadistic criminal whose sole ambition in life is to destroy Superman so he can become humanity's rightful champion. During his childhood, Luthor was already bitter and antisocial, becoming more and more ruthless throughout his years, seeing people as tools to be manipulated or as enemies to be destroyed. His hatred grew even more when Superman first appeared, as Luthor felt replaced as Metropolis's savior and this made Luthor become vengeful. Luthor saw himself as a hero and Superman as a villain, believing the Kryptonian's heroic actions are an obstacle for human progress. He states that he will work for the betterment of mankind, however this was a lie. His primary weakness is his extreme arrogance and despite his crimes, Luthor has established an image as a wealthy philanthropist and manages to maintain a notable political popularity. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Lex Luthor is a phenomenally intelligent supergenius, quite possibly the most intelligent human in the world, with his phenomenally electic intellect virtually unrivaled, with Lex standing out even among other geniuses. His tremendously eclectic intellect extends itself to his unparalleled leadership, tactical, strategic, demagogic, deceptive, mathematical, scientific, engineering, computer science, computer programming, cryptographic, robotics, hacking, criminology, genetics, neuroscience, political science, mythological, literary, theological, exploitative networking and oligarchical business skills, in addition to his phenomal idiosyncratic wordplay skills. **'Master Tactician: 'Lex Luthor, as a megalomaniac, is an phenomenally formidable tactical and strategic supergenius, to the point that he claims not to know how to lose. He often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, gaining leverage over them rather than simply outfighing them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage, with his approach being effective, complex and intricate, often having backup plans to his backup plans, accounting for numerous possible scenarios with efficient contigencies. Indeed, Lex's unparalleled ability to plan, strategize, restrategize and break down his opponents grants him power that surpasses powerful opponents, since Lex's ability to predict and gather information on many of his opponents allows him to easily outstrategize any of them one-by-one, thereby making it almost impossible for them to succeed against Lex. **'Expert Deceiver: 'Lex Luthor is incredibly skilled in deception, notably able to successfully hide his internal pure malevolence under a kindly and altruistic facade. **'Expert Demagouge: 'Lex Luthor is a superbly skilled demagogic supergenius as his intention is to come off as an altruistic humanist of and for the people, so he therefore mastefully appeals to popular desires and prejudices when addressing people, often championing the cause of the common people, with his usage of seemingly rational arguments making Lex's method even more effective. When openly discussing his motives with fellow villains, Lex is no less eloquent and persuasive. **'Master Escapologist: 'Lex Luthor is an expert at escaping unscathed in highly unlikely situations. **'Expert Social Intuit: 'Lex Luthor, as a very outspoken humanist, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that belie his sadistic malevolence, psychopathy, megalomania and actual emotional state. **'Expert Word-Player: 'Lex Luthor, is phenomenally skilled with wordplay, with it granting him the unique idiosyncratic ability to subtly reveal things that he is aware of, with people only realizing it if he intends them to. **'Expert Mathematician: 'Lex Luthor is a supergenius mathematician, with him being able to efforlessly verbally extemporize computer code, being able to pick up on patterns others do not notice, having a perchant to make even something as casual as sports scores sound like algebaric integers and being able to casually tie mathematical references into conversations while remaining relevant. **'Expert Scientist: 'Lex Luthor is a supergenius scientist, knowledgeable in a vast array of scientific fields including physics, chemistry, biology, genetics, neuroscience, computer science, psychology and many others. **'Expert Engineer: 'Lex Luthor is a supergenius engineer, computer scientist, computer programmer, cryptographer and robotics technician, a wunderkind prodigy as a child. **'Expert Hacker: 'Lex Luthor, as a profilic computer scientist and programmer, is an immensely formidable supergenius hacker, cybercriminal and cryptographer, notable for his phenomenal skills of intelligence gathering and data interpretation, his ability to hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills, with Lex therefore being able to pick on patterns others do not notice. **'Expert Businessman: 'Lex Luthor is a supergenius oligarchical businessman, a wunderkind prodigy, managing to successfully transform his company, LexCorp Industries, from a petrochemical and heavy machinery dinosaur into a cutting-edge Fortune 500 technology giant, helping the company grow and get more business partners as well as earning himself a phenomenal fortune, rivaled only by an extreme few. With LexCorp also surpassing five others in the field of military defense contracts, making the company the world's premiere company in high-technology defense innovation. As a result, Lex has considerable oligarchical influence, and is extremely well-respected in the business world. However, he is not above secretly using ruthless cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his oligarchical business empire. **'Expert Cryptographer: 'Lex Luthor is an immensely formidable cryptographer supergenius. **'Expert Leader: 'Lex Luthor is a phenomenally skilled and prodigious leader, a wunderkind prodigy, becoming the youngest person ever to be included the World's 50 Greatest Leaders, due to him spearheading LexCorp Industries with consistently tremendous effectiveness. **'Expert Criminologist: 'Lex Luthor, quite ironically, is an extremely skilled criminologist, having great insight on criminals and their mindsets. As a result, Lex is superbly adept at keeping his own supercriminal status covert, keeping his oligarchical business empire booming with illegal operations. **'Expert Litarian: 'Lex Luthor, as a famous biblophile, has an encyclopedic knowledge of literary works. **'Expert Theologian and Mythologist: 'Lex Luthor, despite being a militant misotheist, has an encyclopedic knowledge of both pagen and biblical creeds, myths and theology. **'Expert Political Scientist: 'Lex Luthor, as an oligarchical businessman, has a superb understanding of political science, such as the inner workings and intended goals of both political structures and intelligence agencies. **'Expert Networker: 'Lex Luthor, as a manipulator, deceiver and oligarch, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and criminal ambitions. **'Eidetic Memory: 'Lex Luthor, as a supergenius, has a photographic memory and perfect recall, which greatly aided him in mastering a vast array of ecletic fields to the highest level as a polymath. *'Indomitable Will: 'Lex Luthor has tremendous determination, fearlessness and strength of will, since he absolutely refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly impossible odds. Equipment *'Warsuit: 'A sophisticated battlesuit and it gave Lex superhuman strength and durability as well as flight. It is equipped with a force field and is also armed with gauntlets that fire Kryptonite energy blasts, an electrical surge that generates across the armor, an energy blade made out of Kryptonite fueled plasma, Kryptonite energy spikes, flamethrowers and missile launchers. *'Kryptonite: 'Lex Luthor often has a supply of Kryptonite to use against Kryptonians. *'Yacht: 'An opulent private yacht equipped with a swimming pool and bodyguards. *'Kryptonite Scalpel: 'An innovative extremely sharp bladed instrument with a blade of Kryptonite xenomineral, capable of cutting through Kryptonians. *'Kryptonite Rifle: 'A high-tech, advanced rifle fires Kryptonite energy blasts. *'Kryptonite Gas Grenade: 'Gas grenades that emit a gaseous form of Kryptonite to severely weaken Kryptonians. *'Kryptonite Spear: 'A spear made out of Kryptonite, being the few weapons that can mortally wound Kryptonians. *'Kryptonite Bullets: 'Lex Luthor had designed high-caliber, extremely powerful bullets made of Kryptonite which can be loaded in pistols and are capable of injuring and even killing Kryptonians. *'Gold Kryptonite Dagger: 'A dagger made of Gold Kryponite which can permanently depower a Kryptonian with enough slashes and stabbings. *'Kryptonite Gauntlets: 'Gauntlets run with Kryptonite energy which can be used to injure and even kill Kryptonians with enough hard hits. *'Wheelchair: 'A fancy high-tech chair with wheels, capable of quick rotation and it's interior was lined with lead. *'Innovative Alloy Bullets: 'Sophisticated high-caliber bullets produced by LexCorp Industries. *'Lex/Os: 'Revolutionary new high-speed computer operating system developed by LexCorp, the world's first neural network-based operating system, capable of gradually becoming more and more intelligent each time human beta testers volunteer. *'CCTVs: 'Many video cameras that Lex has a perchant for setting up in locations of interest, in order to watch events unfold from within his private room in the LexCorp facility. Weaknesses *'Arrogance: '''Other than his human vulnerabilities, Lex Luthor's other main weakness is his overconfidence and arrogance, with him even going as far as to claim that he doesn't know how to lose. Hence, Lex is somewhat caught off-guard when an unexpected turn of events causes his plans not to work the way he intended and he is forced to resort to one of his contigency plans. He typically fails to comprehend his enemies and even failed to realize Superman's secret identity as Clark Kent for years, simply because he couldn't imagine why someone as powerful as Superman would even want to be a frail human like Clark. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Superman Mercy Graves Quotes *"I own Metropolis. My technology built it, my will keeps it going, and nearly two-third of its people work for me whether they know it or not. Even you have to admit, it's a model of effiency. And yet, I've often thought...why limit myself to just one city?" *"A life, some would argue, is a series of problems. There's no denying the truth in that...but why get lost in it? Why not rise above the truth...and lead a good life? Shouldn't we all look at problems as a chance for us to find...solutions?" *"Must I remind you of my superiority?" *"Geniuses often are." *"All brawn, no brains." *"I'm always right." *"Those red eyes, I'm sure they look right through me, like I am nothing more than a nuisance. But when I see you? I see something no man can ever be. I see the end. The end of our potential. The end of our achievements. The end of our dreams. You are my nightmare." *"Billions! Once again, the press underestimates me." *"We all have our little faults." *"No good comes from hero worship." *"I'm the President." *"I don't know how to lose." *"Attack me? Do you know what happens when you take on Lex Luthor? The same thing that's gonna happen to Superman!" *"I believe there's something inherently dangerous when something real becomes mythic. Because when faced with a myth we can't win. So the myth must be exposed for what it is. And desire means there's a hole in the man." *"What gives measure to a man's choices is what he has to give up to make them." *"You profess a love for humanity, but that's an emotion you cannot possibly know, because those same abilities make it impossible for you to know it's opposite, it's something that today has its grip on every heart of Metropolis: fear." *"But then, hope is an aspiration, a beacon that shines brighter than any star lighting the way for all mankind. Hope is the refusal of the inevitable, a hand lifted to the clouds, hope is what makes us humans, for when reality threatens to destroy us, we reach inward, and we create hope. It's the greatest gift we can give each other, though it may just be the foundation to a house of cards." *"Lex giveth and Lex taketh away." *"We want to destroy an indestructible being." *"You know, I used to think that it was our families that makes us who we are? Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you look at history, the great men and women of the world have always been defined by their enemies." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:LexCorp Category:Criminals Category:Stryker's Island Inmates